


Impulse Buy

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Impulse Buy

Brian stared at the ring in his hand; still in disbelief that he had actually bought it and was going to ask. The platinum shone in the sunlight, and the diamonds sparkled. It was the perfect ring. He then thought about the person who was to receive and, if luck was with Brian tonight, wear the ring. The smile, the eyes, each part of the body was perfect. However, the ring's recipient wasn't the first person Brian talked to, he wasn't ready yet.

"Kevin, I had an impulse buy today," he whispered into the phone.

"Oh really? What was it? A CD, some golf clubs?" Kevin asked.

"An engagement ring," Brian answered matter of factly.

"Are you sure you're ready to ask? Are you sure..." Kevin was cut off before the recipient's name could be spoken.

"Yes, I'm ready to ask. I know I'll hear 'Yes, Brian, I will.' I just know. I had to buy it. Platinum, a row of diamonds across the top, it's simple yet gorgeous. I just I know I'll be told yes," Brian was starting to get giddy.

"Well, if you know," Kevin's tone changed, "Go for it! Are you asking tonight?"

"Probably," the younger cousin replied, "I already have it all set up."

"Good luck then Rok," Kevin finished before letting Brian get ready, but he didn't need to be wished good luck. He knew Nick would tell him yes tonight.


End file.
